


He was hers

by xxsupernaturalgalxx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsupernaturalgalxx/pseuds/xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the GOT kink meme. Under the prompt: Older Arya/Gendry. She sneaks into his bedchamber when he is not around, and touches herself on his bed while wearing his clothes. Gendry catches her.<br/>I honestly tried writing this as a proper kink and perhaps ill try rewriting it to the kink i intended but for now it starts of as mostly fluff... oh well hope u enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya

ARYA

It was like nothing had changed yet everything was different. Arya had returned from Braavos six years past after failing at the task of being faceless. As much as Arya tried to become no one, she was still human and still subjected to the emotions of a common woman. She was unable to let go the thoughts of her family, her wolf and a certain bull. So she had returned back to Westeros, leaving the free cities when she was booted out of the temple of Black and White. 

It did not take her long to run into her old companions of the Brotherhood without Banners. They were all still there: Harwin, Lem, Anguy, Tom and... Gendry. He had changed much since she had lost seen him. He was no longer a boy but a man grown. He was broader and even more muscular than before. She admired the way his eyes would light up when he saw her and suppressed the urge to run her fingers through his shaggy coal black hair. He’s handsome, the thought entered her brain unbidden.  
The Brotherhood had promised Arya, that they would help her retake Winterfell from the Bolton’s. Her entire family was dead with the exception of Sansa who had been missing and Jon who still remained at the wall, so it was under Arya’s claim to rule the North. It was odd, she never imagined that she would be heir to Winterfell. She was the last person who was supposed to inherit the land. She was the youngest daughter of Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully, so she never expected the land would fall to her. Now these knights were offering to help her reclaim her birth right; to rule the North as the She Wolf of Winterfell. For a moment she had faith in them, excited that they would bring her back to her home. That was before she was reminded that her old companions had been only a group of idiots; all talk and no action.  
All they did was sleep all day and drink all night. Arya sighed, Winterfell would just have to wait. She knew she should have left, found an army of her own to win back the North but there was something that drew her to the Brotherhood – or someone. Arya could not suppress the feelings she had for Gendry. When she was little he was her best friend, almost like a brother but, there were no brotherly feelings that Arya harboured towards him at the moment. Every time she looked at him her mouth would run dry and a jolt of sensations would flutter throughout her body; a tingling in her limbs, a dull ache in her heart, a heat in her stomach and a desire in her loins. But Gendry was still his stupid self. The first time he saw her, he embraced her with a hug. He held her so tight that Arya could barely breathe and he buried his face in her hair, whispering sentiments about how he missed her and how he was sorry. But now he rarely looked in her direction, let alone spoke to her.

They had just arrived at the Peach, after they were bathed and shown to their room – the same one they were given last time she had came here – they made their way to the main hall for dinner. Arya did not eat her meal but rather watched the other men in the Brotherhood. Every one of them had a whore on her lap, Tom even had two. It was safe to say that Arya would have a room to herself that night. She did not much care about what any of the other men were doing, all she could focus on was Gendry. There was some whore on his lap, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck. Gendry did not seem amused by the whore but did not push her away either, he kept one hand around her waist while the other was clutched to a skin of wine. 

Unable to take the scene of them any longer, Arya marched to her room and tossed her body on the giant featherbed. She was frustrated, both with Gendry and herself (sexually). Arya kicked of her breeches and her small clothes and began pleasuring herself. She was at the activity for 10 minutes but her release wouldn’t come. Arya stopped, something was missing – other than a man – something was needed to help her achieve her release. She glanced around the room and noted one of Gendry’s bags in the corner. Arya trotted towards it and spilled the contents from the bag. She found one of Gendry’s tunics and clutched the fabric between her fingers. Instinctively she brought the tunic to her nose and took a big whiff. It smelled just like him; like sweat, smoke and earth; he smelled off a forge. It was a smell that was intoxicating to her, the smell of Gendry. She ripped of the remaining of her clothes and donned on Gendry’s tunic. It was large and she was practically buried in it; the sleeves were far too long and Arya had to push them back, while the bottom of the tunic reached her knees. It was lose, dirty and it was perfect. She hoped back onto the featherbed and began fingering herself, allowing the pleasure to consume her.


	2. Gendry

GENDRY

She was alive, she had come back to them after six years of her departure. At first he did not know it was her, the Arya he knew had a boyish look to her with her short choppy brown hair, the dirt on her face and the calluses on her fingers. This Arya was different, she could no longer be mistaken for a boy any longer. Her hair was long now, in delicate brown curls that reached the bottom of her breasts. She wasn’t gifted in the bosom but he could see the bumps in her chest, were there once was nothing. She still wore men’s clothes and had dirt on her face but she was different now. She was a woman grown and beautiful. It wasn’t until he looked into her stormy grey eyes that he recognized her, the ghost of the wolf girl he thought was long gone was now reunited with him once more.

At first he wanted nothing more than to never leave her side. He wanted to hold her in his arms and promise to never let her go again. But things were different now, he could not help but stare at her body and he could not stop the vile thoughts that would entire his mind while he was both awake and in his dreams (and sometimes with a hand around his cock). He wanted her. When she was just a child he had been protective over her, but now she was a woman grown and flowered and he could not help but think how she would look like without her clothes. Gendry did his best to ignore her, he couldn’t even meet her gaze without wanting to run his hands over her and explore every piece of skin on her body. So he did his best avoiding her by sleeping all day and drinking all night. He needed to smith, all he wanted was to spend his entire day in a forge, hammering at some piece of steal and making the metal sing for him... or he could just hammer Arya and make her sing for him instead. Gendry shook his head trying to expel the thought from his head. No. He scolded himself. She’s still a highborn and you’re still a bastard. You will never have a future together and besides she doesn’t feel for you in that same way. 

He didn’t even notice when the whore climbed on his lap and began pressing kisses to his face while whispering dirty things she wanted to do to him in his ear. At first Gendry wanted to push the whore of his lap and tell her he wasn’t interested but another voice in his head stopped him from doing so. He needed this, he needed a distraction from Arya. He tried to reciprocate the feelings for the whore, but could not. So he settled for wrapping an arm around her waist and continued drinking from his wine skin. 

Hours later the whore invited him to join her in her chambers. Gendry had refused, sure he needed to fuck someone to get his frustrations out regarding Arya, but his heart could not muster up the energy to fuck any random whore. She had to be special, she had to be Arya. Gendry shook his head, a good night’s sleep was all he needed. He made his way to the chambers and was about to open the door when he heard whimpering and he froze. His hand was still on the doorknob but Gendry did not turn it. Arya was on the other side whimpering something in her sleep. Gendry’s heart broke. He remembered when they were travelling together as children, how she would talk and trash in her sleep. He had hoped the nightmares had stopped by now, but she had witnessed things that no person should ever have to see in her life. 

“Gen... Gen... Gendry” he heard her moan. She was dreaming about him? But what about? Gendry sighed and opened the door, ever so quietly as not to disrupt her from her sleep. Though he saw something he was not expecting. Arya hadn’t been dreaming but she had been pleasuring herself. Wearing his tunic and calling out his name when doing so.

She had not heard him walk in but froze when she heard his sharp intake of breathe followed by, “Arya?” 

He saw her cheeks turn a bright red colour and he noticed her pupils were so dilated that he could barely see the ring of grey around them. She met his gaze for only a moment before she sat up and wrapped her knees around her arms, burying her head in her lap. Gendry was stunned for a moment before he began to process the situation – he had always been a little slow. Did she... want him?

Gendry walked towards her and rested on the bed beside her. He saw her body stiffen when he sat on the bed as she buried her face tighter in her lap. He moved his hand to hold her should and called her name while he did so but she just flinched away from him, too ashamed to met his gaze. 

They were quite for a moment before she snapped. “You weren’t supposed to be here! Why in seven hells are you here anyways? Shouldn’t you be busy burying your face in that blonde whore’s teats.”

It was Gendry’s turn to turn red. Their faces both matched the red velvet bedding they were laying on. He did not think she had noticed the whore but, she had obviously been keeping a closer eye on him than he thought. He did not tear away from her gaze when she spoke the words though, he was frozen in place. His mind wandered back to only a few moments ago when she had sunk two fingers up her cunt while whimpering his name. The very thought sent a warmth radiating throughout his entire body, the feeling starting as heat in his stomach and ending in a passionate desire in his cock. 

After a while Gendry finally gathered up his courage and spoke. “Didn’t fancy her. There’s another woman that I desire.” He gulped.

Arya looked up at him. She was biting on her lower lip and her eyes were filled with sadness before they turned to anger. “Then why don’t you go ring her bells! Bet you could get any girl you wanted to.” She grumbled.

Gendry smiled at the compliment. It wasn’t true though because, the one girl he desired was sitting right beside him. He never thought she had wanted him before but it didn’t matter anyways. She was a highborn and he was a bastard. Once she returned back to Winterfell, she would be married off to some Lord and he would never see her again. He would not let himself fall for this girl, the pain of losing her would be far too much to bear. But it was too late, as much as Gendry hated to admit it, he had fallen for her. Now that he thought about it, there was never a brotherly love he felt about her when they were children; he loved her back then but was too ashamed to admit it. He remembered the day that Arya told him her true identity, he shot her a pained look, Arry and Gendry might have had something together but, Arya and Gendry never could. Why couldn’t she have just been a lowborn? They would have been happy together and spent the rest of their lives together. 

Gendry’s thoughts had been pulling him towards one direction but his actions had been following another organ entirely. Not his brain but his heart. He cupped Arya’s face in his palms and lifted it up as he crashed his lips onto hers. He felt her body freeze for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her tiny self against his body. Gods what in seven hells was he doing? ‘She’s a lady!’ he said to himself. ‘Stop this Gendry, stop it right now’ but Gendry’s body was not responding to what his brain was telling him to do. Rather than break the kiss he moved a finger to her folds stroking the wetness between her thighs. If Gendry’s cock wasn’t stiff enough already, it was pulsating when Arya let a loud moan escape her lips. Repeating the same actions he witnessed her doing prior, he sunk two fingers up her cunts while his thumb was rubbing circular patterns around her nub. Arya began moving her hips against his finger wanting more – needing more. 

As if reading her mind, Arya quickly unlaced his breech and grabbed a hold of his cock, slowly stroking his member before bringing it to the tip of her entrance. Gendry bit down hard on one of her nipples to muffle a moan. She guided him inside her and Gendry could feel the tightness of her slit engulfing him. She hadn’t been a maiden, but he was defiantly the largest that Arya’s ever had. He could feel her tightness and her muscles trying to accommodate him. She was just so hot and so wet that Gendry could not contain himself any longer. He pushed her legs apart and began pounding into her like there was no tomorrow; making Arya sing for him just like he let the steel do when he was smithing. Arya wrapped her slender legs around his waist and began pushing up into him, falling into a perfect rhythm with his movements. She dug her fingernails into his back, scratching him with such fierceness that she drew blood. Gendry didn’t mind it, in fact he loved the feel of her nails digging into his skin. The pain reminded him of the reality of his situation. That she was real, that it wasn’t just him stroking himself and imagining that it was Arya fucking him rather than his hand – which he had done often. But this was her, his little wolf girl that trashed and howled convulsively as she peaked. He peaked with her, spilling his seed inside her. He was both relieved to get rid of his frustration and frustrated that he was relieved to soon. 

When they were done he rolled of her and brought her head to cradle on his chest. They were silent for a moment before Arya spoke, “the girl you were talking about earlier. The girl you said you desired... was that me?”

Gendry chuckled and tightened his grip around her. “And you call me the stupid one? Arya I’ve desir... Arya I have loved you as long as I could remember.”

He looked into her eyes and saw something in them that he had never seen before. He saw happiness. “Good” she muttered. She soon fell asleep, wrapped in his arms. Gendry’s mind kept berating him. She was a lady, she can’t be yours, she will never be yours. Gendry shook the thoughts from his head. Sure she would never be his, as Arya often said she was no Lady and she would never belong to any man. But Gendry would always be hers; he was hers since they first met and he would be hers until he took his last breath.


End file.
